


Freedom

by chelliebeans



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: Big Brother (mentioned), Brainwashing, Freedom, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, The Party (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelliebeans/pseuds/chelliebeans
Summary: O'Brien and Winston share their opinions on freedom– before and after Winston's brainwashing.
Relationships: O'Brien & Winston Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Freedom

I’m sitting at a table, with O’Brien across from me. He’s assured me there’s no way for the thought police to know what we’re talking about.

“Have you finished the book?” O’Brien says.

I nod. “It was a good read, though I had heard the information elsewhere. There weren’t really any new concepts.”

O’Brien shifts in his seat. “Hm,” he says, “New concepts. Well, what do you think of freedom?”

I disregard the sudden subject change. “Freedom, eh?” That’s certainly a new concept. “You know, I can’t say I’ve heard that word actually spoken aloud before.” At O’Brien’s prodding silence, I continue. “What do I think of freedom? Well… it would mean no thought crimes.”

“All thought criminals would be vaporised?”

“No. There would be no thought criminals, because thinking wouldn’t be a crime.”

O’Brien raises an eyebrow slightly. I can’t tell whether it’s out of interest or confusion. I keep going, regardless. 

“My idea of freedom is… probably something like in old times. Back before telescreens or the Anti-Sex League.” Even though I’ve been reassured we’re not being watched, I lower the volume of my voice. “Before Big Brother and the Party, too. Where people were… individuals, rather than just the Party or the Proles.”

“...Like the Proles but with the privileges of Inner Party members?”

No. O’Brien doesn’t fully understand, does he? “I suppose,” I say instead. “What do  _ you _ think of this freedom thing?”

O’Brien is silent, as if he’s trying to piece something together in his head. “The same as you,” he says.

* * *

I’m strapped to a table, with O’Brien across from me. He’s assured me that the torture and pain is all meant to help me. I don’t think it’s helping at all. 

At least I can ask questions now.

“O’Brien,” I ask, thinking back to a moment just weeks ago, “what do you think of freedom?”

As I’m blinking the tears away, I see him perk up in recognition. “Freedom, eh?” he says. So he remembers. “Hm. Victory Gin. You drink enough and that’s freedom for you,” O’Brien chuckles nastily. 

I don’t laugh. 

* * *

I’m walking down the street, and see O’Brien taking the same path. He’s coming back from his job at the Ministry– I must have taken the route subconsciously.

We both stop.

“Winston.”

“O’Brien.”

The Winston Smith from many weeks ago would be shocked at the lack of animosity in my own voice. 

O’Brien squints at me in a strange sort of way. “Well,” he says, “Now that your mind has been fixed, I suppose your idea of freedom has been fixed too.”

“I suppose it has been fixed.”

“In that case, here is my idea of freedom. The Party controls the truth, as we both know. Freedom is this knowledge; that the Party can make any impossible feat reality, and the impossible feats possible, and normal. It is truly through our belief in Big Brother, not as individuals but as a collective, that gives us freedom. The Party is freedom, just as Big Brother is freedom.

“And Winston,” he continues, “What is your idea of freedom?”

“The same as you,” I say. 

I mean it wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> woo cool fun times thanks for reading.   
> had to do this for ~school~ and thought, 'hey, this is basically fanfiction.' and what do you know, i have an ao3 account. funny how stuff happens.   
> uh   
> bye
> 
> :)


End file.
